In the present day, advances in oral hygiene and in particular preventive care of teeth and gums have made daily personal oral care for everyone, adult and children of all ages alike, a matter of necessity and routine. Paradoxically, other increasing demands on each person's time every day and competition for attention among dozens of activities make it more difficult to take the time to engage in the various routines of oral hygiene. In other words, as every dentist has heard repeatedly, many people forget to floss, or even to brush regularly at intervals and after meals. The resulting lack of regular prophylaxis or even occasional lapses in daily oral hygiene routine can and does have disastrous results in the form of tooth and gum disease that could easily have been prevented.
Ideally, flossing should take place with every brushing, and brushing is recommended at least two or three times a day. It is a matter of constant reminders, self-motivation, education and re-education to induce every person to properly care for his or her teeth and gums thoroughly, regularly, and routinely. The within invention seeks to provide a gentle reminder and daily re-education of the importance of complete and regular oral care, and does so in the form of an enforced procedure for accomplishing flossing and brushing at the same scheduled event. A container for implements of dental hygiene provides a systematic approach and sequence for the practice of regular oral care steps, and the systematic approach becomes entrenched in the user's daily routines, will improve preventive practices and therefore overall dental health.
It is therefore a primary object of the within invention to promote oral health in a unique and entertaining way that presents all the instruments of oral hygiene in a convenient and controlled system.
A further object of the invention is to contain all the instruments of oral hygiene in a systematic enclosure that will remind and enforce the user to both brush and floss at the same event.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container for the instruments of oral hygiene that will teach children proper use and sequencing of oral health care steps by included means of entertainment and motivation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a visible and aural reminder of the need and timing for oral hygiene practice.
Another object still is to enforce the sequence of accessing floss before accessing the user's toothbrush.
A further object is to provide an oral hygiene implements container that can be used to contain other related implements that the user may wish to associate with the oral hygiene process.
A final object of the invention is to provide an oral hygiene systematic device that is simple, inexpensive and can be used to promote oral hygiene within the entire community by means of promotional distribution and provision for advertising to be placed on the device.